


Stolen from the World

by vivi1138



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Versatile Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi1138/pseuds/vivi1138
Summary: Post-episode 7, Yuuri wants to make some progress in his relationship with Victor and takes matters into his own hands.Originally posted on my LJ account. English isn't my first language, hopefully my mistakes won't make your eyes bleed.





	

Yuuri’s lips still tingled with Victor’s warmth. He had dreamt of a kiss from the moment he had seen him sleeping so peacefully on the tatami, wearing a loosely fitted yukata - or maybe much, much earlier, when he admired the numerous posters on his walls. If he was honest with himself, he would say he had fallen for him when he first saw him on TV. The older man surprised him everyday in different ways, when he entranced the whole world on the ice rink, or when he got so excited about Hasetsu Castle or Japanese food. He was shameless, so shameless, yet so charming and strangely cute. Yuuri hadn’t expected him to act like a seductive predator in his presence, and the slightest touch always sent shivers down his spine. He had often wondered if he was making fun of him, or if he touched everyone this way. As months passed, he had understood he was special to him, and he had opened up. Victor’s hugs were a regular occurrence, and Yuuri slowly got used to them, until they just felt… normal. Like they had always happened, and Yuuri would be lost without them. His cheeks, so often red with embarrassment when the Russian skater wrapped his arms around him, were now red with happiness. Little by little, his initial awkwardness vanished.  
  
Victor’s wish for sleepovers happened so often now, he just left the door to his room open and didn’t kick him out of bed when he crawled under the sheets, followed by the dog who never left his side. Yuuri grew more daring, realizing his Eros had an effect on the handsome silver haired man in the way his turquoise eyes shone when he looked at him. He thought Victor’s voice softly whispering “I love pork cutlet bowls” in his ear was just his way of saying “I love you”. But there had been one thing he had been unsure of: did Victor desire him? Or did he love him like a brother? But if he didn’t want to embrace him, then he would have asked him to show an Agape to the world instead of blatantly telling him to seduce him. Aware of this, he had tried to leave his doubts behind so he could participate in the Cup of China, free of worry.  
  
It had been with the hope that Victor wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes off him that he had performed his Yuuri on Ice program on the ice rink in Beijing. When Victor kissed him, the world disappeared, the cheers, the shocked exclamations were drowned as he lost himself in the older man’s gaze. Victor had never looked at him with such adoration before.  
  
It had been three hours since then. Alone in the twin room Victor had booked for them, his hair wet from a long bath, he looked at the city lights outside his window, his fingers constantly touching his mouth as if they could bring back the pure bliss he had felt in Victor’s arms.  
  
Victor had said he couldn’t think of anything else that would surprise Yuuri more - and Yuuri wanted to make sure he could receive the same sweet reward as often as possible.  
  
He knew what he should do: he should make this kiss just as normal as Victor’s hugs.  
  
His heart started beating faster when the Russian skater opened the door. He looked slightly tired, but smiled widely.  
  
“You’re still up?” he asked with his thick yet adorable accent, removing his coat, kicking his boots and unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
“I was waiting for you. How was the interview?”  
  
“Still trying to find out whether I’m coming back next year or not. I’ll take a shower, you should sleep.”  
  
Yuuri nodded.  
  
“The bath water is still warm if you want.”  
  
“Oh,” Victor appeared genuinely glad. “Thank you.”  
  
Yuuri thought he could hear the ticking of a clock as he waited, playing with the fluffy white fabric of his bathrobe. It was softer than expected, and if it didn’t have the hotel name embroidered on the back, he would have been tempted to bring it back to Japan.  
  
Victor came out of the bathroom wearing the same fluffy white robe and he stirred in the damp, fragrant cloud escaping the enclosed space. The Japanese skater chuckled - how hot was that water again? His glasses were all foggy now. He removed them and watched as his coach fell face first on his bed.  
  
“Yuuri~, come here.”  
  
He had no intention of saying no. He kneeled on the other bed, seeing Victor raise his arm to invite him - having slept in the same bed numerous times previously, he knew how clingy the silver haired champion could become between the sheets, but today would be different. Victor’s hand waved slightly, his muffled voice calling his name again, and the younger man took a deep breath.  
  
“Kiss me again,” he murmured.  
  
Victor sat up instantly and grinned.  
  
“Really, now?”  
  
“If you didn’t do it because you felt sorry for making me cry, do it again.”  
  
Where was this assurance coming from? Victor seemed just as stunned as he was. Yuuri had come a long way… His coach moved closer, cupped his chin in his palm and pressed their lips together. He returned the kiss immediately, feeling lightheaded.  
  
Time seemed to stop.  
  
Kisses rained on his lips and Victor straddled him. Yuuri couldn’t get enough of this. His hands traced the contour of each muscle on the other man’s back, letting the bathrobe fall on the floor. He opened his mouth to let Victor deepen the kiss, and with a muffled groan, he realized both of them were already hard. He wanted to see what kind of expression his coach showed, so he slowly bit his lower lip and let his fingers travel down his spine until they reached his ass. His breath quickened; he hadn’t expected to see him so flustered. Victor broke the kiss, but Yuuri wasn’t done. He thought about the vulnerability the older man showed on the ice, wanting to see him that way in his arms - his inexperience didn’t matter. Right now, he was on fire.  
  
He kissed his jaw, nibbled on his neck, while the Russian skater undid the belt of his bathrobe. He sensed a strong heat trapped between their bodies. Victor sighed and pressed his palm against his neck to bring him even closer. He could feel his warm breath against his hair.  
  
“Yuuri”, Victor whispered, his voice lower, hoarser than usual, “I think you should stop.”  
  
Yuuri frowned and laughed softly.  
  
“I stole you from the world,” he replied, his brown eyes shining, “and now I want to make you entirely mine, is it bad?”  
  
His tongue tasted his skin. He gently nibbled on his nipples, while his hand teased his inner thigh, and Victor groaned, moving his hips closer. Yuuri raised his head to kiss him again. He was then pushed on his back and gasped as the older man ran his skilled fingers along his length. No, this wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted to see Victor lose control, not take over! But when Victor suddenly licked him, he lost his mind. Who did what didn’t matter. He gripped the sheets between his fists and let him take the lead. Victor teased him, his hair brushing against his thigh, his tongue playing with his cock until he wrapped his lips around it. Yuuri couldn’t help but thrust upwards. Amused, his coach removed his cock from his mouth, rubbed his index finger against the slit of his glans and sucked on the skin at the base, leaving a dark kiss mark only he could see.  
  
Yuuri couldn’t think. His plan was ruined. Or was it? He wanted more, so he grabbed his lover’s arm and, finding him breathtaking right now, forced him to switch positions. Victor didn’t protest, but observed him with a mix of desire and curiosity.  
  
The Japanese skater imitated what he had just felt. He discovered Victor’s lower abdomen with his mouth, feeling him tense up slightly when he sucked on his erection. He was well aware that the other man knew it was his first time, and he listened to his murmured encouragements, trembling as Victor caressed his hair. He didn’t let him continue for too long. Victor sat up and Yuuri followed suit. They folded their fingers around each other’s cock, and Yuuri bit his coach’s shoulder, also leaving a mark he could proudly look at. They drowned their moans in a passionate kiss, until there was nothing but stillness around them.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Victor said then, looking everything but sorry, embracing Yuuri tightly.  
  
Yuuri shrugged, drowsy and happy. He should have known from the beginning there was no way he’d pin Victor under him. They weren’t prepared for any of this. But the Russian skater took his breath away with a long, deep kiss, and smiled.  
  
“If you win in Moscow, you can make love to me, Yuuri.”  
  
Yuuri laughed. He initiated another kiss and laced their fingers together. God, he loved this man.  
  
“Even if I don’t win, I’ll show you an Eros you won’t be able to resist. I’ll make love to you anyway, because after this performance, you’ll beg me for it, _Vitya_.”  
  
For a brief moment, Victor looked just as young and pure as when Yuuri first saw him fourteen years ago.The last shred of his past, shy self broke into thousands of pieces.  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on my old LiveJournal account while I waited for my AO3 invitation. Written before episode 8 was released, so instead of having Yuuri in his arms he was in a plane back to Japan :( (but viva episode 9, viva!)  
> Link: http://tsukiyokami.livejournal.com/


End file.
